Breakdown
by absurd bella04
Summary: Bella's 100th birthday and 80th anniversary is coming up next week, will her celebration be ruined by her finding Edward in their meadow after being attacked by a mysterious someone? Will Bella be able to keep strong for Edward and their love?
1. Chapter 1: Preface

I went and laid on my- our bed even though neither of us needed to sleep. I laid there, alone in the dark, just thinking about how I got here, why I was still living, why my parents are long gone, and why am I was left here to remain for eternity, doing Go knows what. So many questions, but who really knows the answer? I ask Edward these questions some times, and he says that time will tell, but im not that patient, what happens if I somehow die, and find out that the time I had didn't answer my questions, what if they never got answered? What if they did? I hate all these 'What ifs"…and gezz I think im getting a head ache, even though its impossible, I just need to take a break from my extreme thinking cause I wasn't getting anywhere with it. I rolled over on to my side and curled up into a ball, missing Edward. Emmett had dragged him off for some extreme men's-hunting trip. I think, personally, it was because Rose was ignoring him for some odd reason and Jasper was off with Alice in Paris shopping for the weekend, and Emmett was sick of Edward and I snuggling and being 'lovey-dovey' as he put it. I smiled and remembered my power, I could focus on anyone anywhere and watch them through my brain, like spying, but only better. I thought of Alice, and then I watched her dragging a horrified Jasper through a mall with about ten shopping bags, haha sucker I thought, next was Emmett cause I figured he would be entertaining. He was crouched down, stalking a bear and getting ready to pounce, I left him, feeling the venom back in my throat. Next was Edward. It was a bit blurry at first, but for some reason he was laying face down in our meadow back in Forks, with cuts a gashes all over him. I felt myself scream, and everything went black.

* * *

**ok, hey guys...so please review and tell me what you think this is jsutthe preface, i have another chapter but if i get some feed back then i may just put up the next chapter tonight? ok? thank you!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Oh Bella

I laid there in my angels arms taking a deep unnecessary breath and then inhaling my loves sent. It sent a calm wave over my body and mind making all my doubts and troubles disappear, like it always had for the past 80 or so years. I loved nights like these, were we just laid in tangled up in each others arms in this comfortable silence with the rain tapping against the window. It was nights like this that I would wish with all my might to be able to live out the rest of my eternity like this. Nights like this, I felt utterly and completely whole. I felt like I had everything, and nothing in the world would stand in the way of mine and Edward's love.

Edward and I had been through so man things, down that long bumpy road with speed bumps and pot holes so many times, but each time we steered clear of most troubles and continued on our way, with our love stronger then before. I sighed at the thought of the up coming week. It was a week long celebration that Alice was putting on and inviting over a hundred people, mostly family friends that had accumulated over the years. And Alice was in over drive mode, so I tried to stay away from her and tried to calm her down before she broke anything. For the record she already broke 3 windows and 4 doors and almost broke Edwards beloved piano, thank goodness I stopped her and he was out of the house, it would not of ended very well. So all of this celebration is for my 100th birthday, which so happens to be mine and Edward's 80th wedding anniversary. And not that were celebrating it, but it will be 70 years since Charlie and Renée died from a plain crash, while they were on their way to Alaska for mine and Edwards 10 year anniversary. And even though it wasn't my fault, I still blamed myself for it. Even though I have very few human memories left, I know that I will always love them.

One thing that I remember faintly was when I told them that I was a vampire, Charlie fainted and Renée flew in from Florida to take me to a doctor, however Edward and I showed them our vampireness and then just stood there stunned, then asked questions, and then turned all supportive. It was weird. But after that I moved in with Edward and the rest of the Cullen family. I was changed after graduation like Carlisle promised, and then promised Edward I would marry him by becoming his fiancée. We moved to Alaska so I could control my blood lust.

That was a big reason why we waited two years to get married. My mom was dead set on throwing a huge wedding ceremony in Forks, so I had to be under control, and it was possible because she wanted me to be older then 18 to be married. I controlled my blood lust fairly quickly, and surprised everyone. Carlisle believes that because of my distaste for blood as a human was strong, it somewhat carried on to my vampire form. So I am only really set of by it when I don't hunt for a long time, which hardly ever happens, but it still makes me different. I also carried over two human traits, one is to cry and the other, to my humiliation, is blushing, but only when I am most truly embarrassed, but no one knew that side of it. I also have more then one power, I can see anyone or anything anywhere whenever I want, it's a lot like spying, and I try not to use it to much, but its pretty useful at times. I can also read peoples minds like Edward and block other vampire's powers that have to do with mental power. And my favorite part about it was having conversations with Edward with out anyone knowing, it was quite useful at times when trying to get away from Alice's make-over parties.

On queue, I heard Edwards velvet voice in my head, "_Bella…_" I lifted my head off his chest to look into his topaz eyes and softly smiled, "_yes_?" I answered back, letting my black down, he smiled his perfect crooked smile and simply thought, "_forever?_" I shifted my body so that we were eye level, placed my hand on his cheek and looked deep into those wonderful eyes that showed so much love and devotion. I smiled and thought back, "_yes, forever_" and then pulled him into a passionate kiss that would have surly killed me if I had been a human. I pulled back and rested my head on his chest again, and we feel into a comfortable silence again as we watched the first rays of sun light enter the sky and our room. I looked up into his face and kissed the tip of his nose and said, "Good morning love."

"Good morning to you too" he replied with a smile and ruffled my hair. I shot him a glare and then he quickly combed through it to make it look nice again. I smiled, gave him a swift kiss and headed to the bathroom. I quickly showered and then got dressed. I dried my hair, which was now a darker brown with red highlights in it from becoming a vampire. My body didn't change much, well not that I could remember, my pale skin just turned even paler, my face was more angular but not to harsh, and my lips were more pink. However, my eyes stayed their deep chocolate brown that Edward loved so much. I looked into the mirror and shrugged thinking, "_this is as good as it gets_" and then headed back to the room, and switched places with Edward.

I went to the couch and laid on my stomach, waiting for Edward to finish up, and thought about what we were going to do today. I used my seeing power to see if anyone was around. I skipped Emmett and Rose because they were in Africa on some extended hunting trip but would be back for sure by next week for my, or shall I say Alice's, grand party. I checked Carlisle, and saw him working in his office and saw Esme there as well. I checked Jasper, and watched him in his study, which only left Alice-

"Oh Bella…" I shuddered and looked at her tiny frame in the doorway. I instantly read her mind and groaned, "No, Alice! I told you I don't want to help plan my 'special week'" I took to calling it that because any other name I had used before threw her into a fit about how much I didn't appreciate her work and blah blah… so I stuck to 'special week' instead, which barley passed her. She was by my side in and instant and was pulling my arm as my mind searched for Edwards and then begged for him to come save me, but only got a "_I love you, have fun honey_" And I could hear the smugness of his voice and thought back, "_how dare you!_": which I only heard a laugh from behind the door, which he surly already barricaded so Alice couldn't get in to make him plan this 'special week' too. I focused on him, and then watched him in my mind with a couple metal chairs behind that door, "_coward_" I thought to him.

I quickly thought, and came up with an idea, I stopped struggling and faced Alice and put on my most sincere face. "Alice, you know that next week is huge, and its going to be really special, one that I will remember for all my eternity, right?" She nodded her head, but gave me a suspicious stare, I continued, "Well, seeing that you are the _best_ party planer that I'll ever meet, and I am surly not the one with all the creativeness or decorating sense…" I cut into her thoughts and heard, "_oh so she's trying to act all innocent and try to use her inexperience…_" I panicked and then set in a different tactic, "…and yeh, so I know that if I chose what to do it would not look good, but if you did, I know it would be awesome. And Alice, I really want the week to be one that I remember, so I think that if I am surprised by the decorations, were its at, what my dress is like, then it will be even better and I will enjoy it that much more." I finished nervously, and then peaked in her thoughts again, "_well she does have a point…but all the work…who will help…_" I cut her off and then whispered in her ear, so low, " You know, Edward is free" I couldn't help but smile, but he did leave me out here to defend myself against Alice and is hiding out in the bathroom.

She smiled, and then leaned into my ear and whispered back to me, "oh your good, and yes I will get Edward to help, cause i want you to enjoy this, but next time I wont be so nice" Then she backed away and then said loudly, "Fine Bella, I just want you to be happy with this and have a grand time, ill figure something out" then she winked and left to go to her room. I smiled to my self, happy with my feat of overcoming Alice, and laid back down. I heard a movement in the bathroom, and then the door opened a crack. Edward whispered, "Is she gone?"

"My, my, that was an awful long shower you took Mr. Cullen. You should really try to conserve more, it just isn't nice to those that don't have running water else where around the world."

"Why didn't you go with Alice?" He said, completely avoiding my question, and his voice sounded weary.

"Well im sure you heard well enough from behind the barricaded bathroom door" He looked at me shocked and then I continued, "Well, if I dear say, honey, don't you want me to be happy and have next week be one that I'll always remember for the rest of my eternity?"

"Well yes, I want you happy-"

"Good, and so for me to be happy, I cannot work with Alice on this project." Silence followed, and I heard his thoughts, "_oh gezz…Bella, what am I going to do, how is Alice going to plan this…oh no…she better not think I am…_" Horror filled his face, I just looked at him innocently, "What?"

"Who's helping Alice then?"

"Oh, I believe that you may get to, but right now I need to go check on my garden." I walked over to him, gave him a quick kiss and walked to the door. I picked up his thoughts as he said, "_..And who does she think she is to do that to me…_" I turned around and smiled, and replied, "Um, Edward, I do believe that I am your wife" I saw his face fall as he thought, "_ah shoot, I hate when she does that…shoot your listening again…_" I smiled and said, "But I love when you do that, its cute. Now go see Alice before she has to drag you away." I turned and fled to my garden, hearing Alice saying, "Oh Edward…." And then I chuckled to my self and turned my attention to my plants.

* * *

**ok, thanks guys for reading, i hope that everyone likes it so far, im kinda new to this, so if anyone has suggestions, that would be fantastic!! so yeh, hopefull i'll getthe next chapter up sometimesoon, but PLEASE letme know what you think!!! it means a lot to me!! thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Signal Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens or Bella, only my bright shiny new Jetta :

* * *

E POV

I stood there in disbelief. Did she really just leave me with Alice to go shopping, _alone_, for **her** birthday? Who does she think she is? I mean –

"Um, Edward, I do believe that I am your wife" and then smiled, and felt my breath catch in my throat. Her smile always did that to me. I hate when she does that, I always forget she has my power…shoot shes listening again… 

She smiled innocently and said, "But I love when you do that, its cute. Now go see Alice before she has to drag you away." And then turned and left the room before I could stop her, and I swore I heard her laughing.

I stood there for a second processing what I was going to do. So I walked over to the window were I saw her already out in her garden. She was looking over her flowers for any sort of imperfection and pulling any weeds that had dared to show through the soil. She looked absolutely beautiful, with her hair falling loose from her pony-tail, and a little dirt already on her check I tuned into her thoughts and heard her humming her lullaby that I composed for her when she was a human.

When she was human… now that was something I didn't want to start thinking about, yeh I was eternally grateful that now Bella and I can be together for the rest of eternity, but I sometimes wished that I hadn't given in and she would have lived a normal human life. No use in thinking about that though, cause she would of already been gone if she hadn't of been changed, considering her 100th birthday was next week… as well as our 80th anniversary. I smiled at the thought of the past 80 years with Bella.

The begging years were a little rough, but once we got past Victoria and got settled, we were perfect. We moved away from Forks, which was very hard for all of us, before her change to Alaska with the Denali, and then to some more small towns in Europe, and now we were back in Denali and we were soon moving back to Forks, just Bella and I, but she didn't know that yet…

I kept my eyes on Bella until I heard Alice coming.

"Oh Edward…" _now don't you dare think that your getting out of this too_.

I turned around and Alice was blocking the door way with her small body. It would be so easy to just run right through her, but then again shopping for Bella's party, choosing were it is, and what she wears… I guess I could do that, I smiled at the thought. Alice stiffened and was having a vision. I looked into her mind as I saw Alice and I back in Forks, in the Meadow setting up a huge canopy and below it was a dance floor with wild freesia all over the place. And then it stopped. Alice opened her eyes and started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Quiet Alice, we don't want Bella knowing were it is, keep it a surprise, ok?"

"Well, Edward you know with her power she could check up on you anytime were there and know about it"

"That's true…give me a second" I ran down stairs and outside to the garden were Bella was still tending to her plants. She looked up at me a smiled and then confusion flashed across her face.

"How come your not with Alice" She pouted. She looked adorable and left my mind blank for a second and then I remembered what I was going to do.

"Because I need to make sure that you don't look at us the entire time that were gone."

Her smile faded, _oh crap, I don't want a surprise…and shoot he's spending even more money one me…dang it Bella, what did I do…_

"Don't worry love, everything is fine, I wont be spending the money, the family will be, plus you were the one who didn't want to go shopping and now im going, so im going to make the best of it. So no peaking, please?"

I slowly walked over to were she was now sanding, and subtly dazzled her. Cause I knew now, after 80 years, that if I full on dazzled here, things would go terrible bad and she would somehow break free of it and then I would be in trouble.

Her eyes glazed over and I heard her debating the issue in her head, but I knew that I had already won. She snapped out of it and let out a sigh, leaving the air around us filled with her sent, that had surprisingly stayed with her though she was a vampire now.

"Fine…" she hesitantly said, and I beamed with joy, swooped down and gave her a full kiss and then one on her head

"I love you Bella" she looked up, and a faint blush covered her checks as she stared up at me and I could see the love in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you to Edward" then gave me a quick kiss and then turned around to continue her gardening. I stood for a moment watching her again. She looked up, slightly amused,

"You know Edward, you better get going before Alice leaves without you and then buys the whole mall, which is something I would not be happy with, so please go" she had a polite smile on her lovely face. I let out a chuckle

"As you wish my lady, and I shall return by sun down" then I turned around and headed inside to find Alice.

I found her by the front door, already bouncing up and down with excitement, so I knew better then to try to read her mind. Usually when she was in this state, her thoughts were 10 times worse. We got in the car and headed to the nearest mall, all the while Alice talked non-stop about the party. We reached the mall and Alice got me to the nearest store in less then a minute from when we parked. I looked around, we were in some kind of dress store, that seemed pretty expensive. Bella will not like this, and then let out a laugh. Alice came behind me and started pushing me to the dressing rooms.

"Hey Alice, why are you taking me to the dressing rooms, I need to pick the dress out there" motioning back to the store with my head back

"Edward calm down, gezz. Don't worry, we find Rosealie, Esme and me a dress first, then Bella, ok?

"Fine…"

She smiled then sped off mumbling about color and complexion, or something like that. I sighed and found a chair to sit in, and my thoughts turned to Bella and what I should get her for her birthday and anniversary. I hated yet loved the fact that she never wanted anything expensive, it made gifts hard but her personality shine. Ever since we left Forks we had never been back, and now we were going there for her party… maybe I could build a house just for us in Forks so she and I could go there anytime we wanted? Yes, that is what I'll do, a house right outside our meadow, so we could visit anytime we wanted. I pictured a beautiful 2 story log style cabin that─

"Edward!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat, embarrassed that Alice was able to sneak up on me and scare me as well.

"Well lover boy, what made you go off into la-la land this time? Oh let me guess…Bella?!" she laughed at me and ignored my death glare.

"Oh please Edward, you know I was kidding, gezz, so now on to Bella's dress…": She led me out of the dressing room and started to pull me of to some corner in the store, when I turned m head and saw it, and stopped walking and refused to be pulled any longer by Alice. My Bella would look beyond exquisite in it. I went right up to it, pulled Bellas size and started walking to the cashier. I wanted to buy this as soon as I could before Bella would randomly "peak" in on me and see this, cause I was sure she would never approve of me buying it for her. Alice came up beside me, all smiles, and just pushed me forward to the front of the store. I quickly bought the dress and Alice bought the rest of the girls dresses.

We got out of the store and I relaxed, just as soon as I turned to Alice to ask what we were going to do next, I felt Bella looking in. I looked up and stuck my tongue out, and then the feeling went away quickly.

**(a/n: edward can tell that bella is looking in because it feels like someone is watching you from your head, like a slight tingle… idk how to explain it**, **and I didn't know how to explain it in the story, but yeh the cullens can tell because they are use to it, but if she did it to someone new, they wouldn't notice. Ok…. Back to edward )**

Alice just laughed and then started pulling me to a tux store, were we bought me a tux to match bellas dress. **a/n: and yes im not telling you guys on purpose what it looks like ;) **We then headed off to a jewelry store, were I bought Bella a new ring, and a necklace to go with her dress. After all that was done, it was nearly twilight and we went back to the car and then raced back home.

As we reached the house I searched for Bella's thoughts, and laughed at the fact the she was singing somewhere in the house

_The perfect words never crossed my mind_

_Cause there was nothing in there but you _

_I felt every ounce of my screaming out_

_But the sound was trapped deep in me_

I entered to the house and started to climb the stairs, amazed yet again with how beautiful and amazing my Bella is…

_All I wanted just speed right past me_

_As I was rooted fast to the earth_

_I could be stuck here for a thousand years_

_Without your arms to drag me out_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away and leaves me naked_

_Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety_

I entered our room and could hear the shower going, so I went over to our couch and closed my eyes and listened to my angel sing…

_No I won't wait forever_

_No I won't wait forever_

_In the confusion and the after math_

_You are me signal fire_

_The only resolution and the only joy_

_Is the face mark of forgiveness in your eyes_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away and leaves me naked_

_Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away and leaves me naked_

_Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety_

_No I wont wait forever_

_No I wont wait forever_

_No I wont wait forever_

**(a/n: can anyone guess this song?! Its my absolute favorite )**

The water then tuned of and I heard her step out, so I decided to try and surprise her by hiding in the closet. I went in quickly and hid in her clothes as I heard her walking to the bathroom door. I heard the door open and quickly read her thoughts and they only centered around Alice and her party, that she didn't want which made me smile.

I held in a laugh and she walked in the closet, she stopped for a moment and then continued to the back of the closet. She looked breath taking as always and her scent took over me. I started to get out of my hiding place, but stopped when she dropped her towel and stood there trying to decided what to wear. I was frozen, looking at her. She started to get dressed and got to pulling on her pants by the time I was able to get out of my dumbfounded state.

I walked silently and stood behind her and then put my hands over her eyes. I felt her stiffen for a second but when she realized it was me, blushed and then turned to face me.

I looked down at her and cupped her delicate face in my hands. I felt an over flow of love come over me, and I started covering her face with soft kisses but avoided her lips that were trying to find mine.

I pulled back for a second and started kissing her neck and along her bare collarbone. Her hands slid up into my hair and ran her fingers through it. I loved the sensation of it. I felt her shiver, and smiled. I pulled back again and heard a faint whimper come from her lips. I looked into her eyes, and then kissed her full on the lips. She readily agreed as I felt her tongue push against my mouth, and I let her in. I pulled her up into my arms and felt her legs wrap around my waist. I walked over to our bed and laid her down beneath me.

She continued kissing me, and soon remembered the fact that she was half undressed compared to the fully clothed me. She quickly flipped us over and straddled my waist. She started unbuttoning my shirt very slowly and after each button would trail kisses along my bare chest. She was unbelievable. And I loved her with all my heart and with everything I had. As she finished, she leaned down and whispered

" Now Alice can't take you from me" with a coy smile

"No my love, she cant and no one ever will" pulling her down to reach my lips and they didn't separate much until the early morning.

* * *

ok... so im real real sorry for not posting in a while but ive been super busy with school and ive been in trouble cause of my grades so ill try to repost when i can!!! and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think, seriously... i **NEED** to know!!!! ok thanks!!! 


End file.
